Shugotalia
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: Italy wished to grow stronger one night and the next morning there's an egg in his bed! Original right? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people, this is the yellow neko along with the orange neko bringing you this... story. We apologize in advance for our attempts at any accent in this story and spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**ON: Hey! Why are you first!**

**YN: Because I'm the one typing now.**

**ON: XP That's not fair, I came up with this story!**

**YN: Well I'm the oldest and we get the most privileges! Isn't that right China?**

**China: She's right aru!**

***Yellow neko get slapped in the back of the head by Orange neko and China gets slapped by America.***

**Yn & China: Oww!**

**ON: Wait when did you yet here?**

**America: Well I'm the hero so I'm allowed to be anywhere.**

**ON, YN, & China: ...**

***Orange neko wispers to Yellow neko*: This is how the world sees us.**

**America: What was that?**

**YN & ON: Oh nothing.**

**China: Well Yellow neko brought me here to prove a point aru.**

**YN: And because you're awesome and adorable! *glomps***

**ON: Ok, I think we've kept them waiting long enough. I applaud the people who actually read through this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The time was World War II and Germany, Italy, and Japan were training. Italy and Germany were running laps, Japan had already finished so he was sitting in the grass with a kitty. Italy was running slowly behind Germany who wasn't happy.

"Italy, zat pace is never going to cut it. You're not going to lunch until finish your laps." Germany yelled at him. Then, Italy started to faster and past Germany. 'Amazing, it's as if he's soully motivated by food or ze prospect of wvomen.' Germany thought before Italy "saw" Brittan coming and started sprinting away.

"Wvere are you going? Zis is no time to skip up out on training!" Germany yelled.

"BRITTAN IS GOING TO GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Italy screamed, running away in fear.

"Italy, for crying out loud, you need to learn to run zis fast wvhen you're not in retreat!" As Germany chased after Italy, Japan randomly started explain how Italians ran faster when they saw the British coming to a random spot in the air.

"So it was proven true that Itarian tanks are able to retreat at 60 mire a week, but are somehow abre to retreat at 60 mire a day when they see the British coming."

"Wve're done with our training for today. COME BACK!" Germany shouted at Japan while he continued to chase down Italy.

* * *

><p>After being lectured by Germany, Italy went home, feeling down. 'Germany sure was mad today.' Italy thought as he trudged into his house. 'No matter what I do, he always seems to yell at me. Maybe if I was stronger, Mr. Germany wouldn't be so angry at me all the time.' Then he made some pasta, sang, ate, and then went to bed. (Like an Italian!)<p>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Italy screamed when he discovered an egg in his bed the next morning that had the colors of his flag painted on it. He picked it up and started flailing his arms around in a panic.<p>

"Did I lay an egg? How did this happen, I thought only girls had babies! An egg is a baby right? Why did it happen to me then!" Italy stopped and seemed to think for a moment before he ran out the door.

"GEERRRRMMMAAAAAANNNNYYYYYYY!"

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly peaceful morning, Germany was working on his new blueprints for his new Einstossflammenwerfer 46 flamethrower against the Allies and Italy hadn't bothered him yet. Maybe he would actually be able to fini-<p>

"GERMANY! HELP ME!"

Nevermind.

Germany opened his door to see a cowering Italy with an angry Switzerland behind him ready to shoot. Germany grabbed Italy and pulled in inside before he could get shot. After a couple gunshots were heard, Germany looked through the blinds of his window to see Switzerland curse to himself and walk away.

He sighed, turned around, and proceeded to scold the Italian. "Vat have I told you about going on Svitzerland's territory? You know how he gets."

"WAH, I'M SORRY GERMANY BUT THE STRANGEST THING HAPPENED TO ME. FIRST I WAS DREAMING ABOUT SWIMMING IN A LARGE SEA OF PASTA THEN I WOKE UP AND SAW THIS EGG ON MY BED AND I HAD NO IDEA HOW IT GOT THERE SO I WANTED TO ASK YOU ABOUT IT QUICKLY SO I RAN HERE AS FAST AS I COULD AND SWITZERLAND STARTED TO CHASE ME WITH A GUN AND-"

"Alright, zat's enough. You can stop with the whining and talk slower so I can understand you. Now, vhere is this egg zat you are talking about?"

Italy pulled the egg out of his front pocket and let it sit on his palm. Luckily it was unharmed from the chaotic trip.

"Vell, where is this egg you're talking about Italy."

Italy looked confused and waved the egg in front of Germany's face. "What? Can't you see it?"

"This is no time for jokes Italy, I'm very busy right now. Now go back home and get ready for today's training. You vill be running extra laps today for interrupting me again wvithout un reason." Germany pushed Italy out of his house and slammed the door, leaving Italy sad and confused. He stared at the egg in his hand.

"Why couldn't Mr. Germany see you? Maybe he's just tired, he seemed pretty busy. I guess I'll ask Japan about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so we'd like some feed back from you guys, and flames you send in will just be used to make smores.**

**America: With chocolate!**

**ON: Of course! Smores always have chocolate.**

***Both high-five eachother.***

**YN & China: ...**

**YN: That is very true. **

**China: Can you please stop hugging me now?**

**YN: Never!**

**China: Aiya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter two already! We're just that fast and awesome. Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/alerted our story. Sorry in advance, our engurish is not the best :P Oh and we don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Shugo Chara! (Oh, and please don't take us seriously in the fight later on, especially Orange neko).**

**ON: I'm hungry!**

**YN: Hey, we're doing an author's note right now, we can't leave and get food.**

**ON: But I want food now and there's a McDonalds right across the street!**

**America: I say we should go.**

**YN: But we're in the middle of something right now.**

**America: It'll be fine, the hero can all get us burgers in a flash.**

**YN: *sighs* Fine, but can I get some Chinese take-out?**

**China: I want some too aru.**

**ON: Yuck Chinese food is disgusting.**

**China: What did you just say aru?**

**ON: I don't like Chinese food. I'm American and American food tastes the best.**

**China: You have no sense of taste aru!**

**ON: I have an awesome sense of taste. Americans have the best food and are the greatest people around. We pledge alligence to our countries flag every day at school to show how awesome we are.**

**China: YOU PLEDGE YOUR ALLIGENCE TO A FLAG THAT WAS MADE IN CHINA ARU!**

***Orange neko and China continue fighting and America is laughing on the side***

**YN: *sighs again* I'll just start the chapter, but first...**

***Yellow neko glomps China* Stop fighting already! *China is unable to move***

**ON: Victory!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was a calming day, the sakura trees were in bloom and the fish in the koi pond were gliding around in the water. Japan was outside enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and feeding his cat, Tama, tuna when he heard distant screams. Dismissing it for children playing games, he proceeded to pet Tama's fur, until Italy ran through his house and tackled him in a panic.

"JAAAPPPAAAAANNNNNN!"

Japan was momentarily stunned and pushed Italy off of him. "Itary, what have I told you about respecting my personaru space?"

"BUT JAPAN! SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED TO ME! FIRST I WAS DREAMING ABOUT SWIMMING IN A LARGE SEA OF PASTA AND THEN I WOKE UP AND I FOUND THIS EGG IN MY BED AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I WENT TO GO ASK GERMANY I PULLED OUT THE EGG AND SHOWED IT TO HIM BUT HE COULDN'T SEE IT SO I CAME OVER HERE AND-"

"Horud on a second Itary, what did you say about an egg?"

Italy picked out the egg out of his pocket and held it out in front of him.

"Itary, that's a shugo chara egg."

"Shugo chara?"

"It means guardian character; this rittle guy is who you want to be."

"Who I want to be?"

"Hai, I've got one too." Then a little flying chibi person that looked kind of like Japan flew in front of Italy.

"Konichiwa!" It said.

"AHHHHHHHH, what is that?" Italy jumped back in fear.

"This is Kiku, my shugo chara." Kiku stuck his tongue out playfully and waved to Italy, who stopped cowering and waved back.

"I'm Kiku, Japan's desire to be more sociar and fit in with others. I rove to meet new people and I hope we could be good friends." Kiku smiled and gave a thumbs up. Italy took this time to take in Kiku's appearance. Kiku' hair was grown out a bit linger than Japan's and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a t-shirt with a camera printed on it and a pair of black pants and sneakers. He also had a white jacket with a red dot on the back and sleeves that hid his hands most of the time.

"Hey, doesn't he kind of look like Ameri-"

"Iie, he doesn't rook rike that." Japan snapped at Italy.

"Wah, I'm sorry!" Italy paniced and apologized. Kiku laughed and floated up to Italy.

He whispered, "It's ok, I was born after Japan and America started hanging out so-"

"Kiku!" Japan grabbed Kiku and turned around. "Will you purease not talk about that?" Kiku nodded, laughed, and floated out of his hands.

"So what does a shugo chara do?" Kiku flew in front of Italy and smiled.

"Want to see?"

"Kiku wait! Don't-" Kiku pointed towards Japan and yelled.

"Character Change!" There was a popping sound and a pair of sunglasses appeared on Japan's face. At first nothing happened, then a smile formed on his face. He ran up to Italy and shouted,

"HEY ITARY YOU KNOW WE REARRY DON'T GET TO HANGOUT MUCH AND WE ONLRY GET SEE TO EACH OTHER DURING TRAINING SPEAKING OF TRAINING I HOPE GERMANY DOESN'T MAKE US RUN TO MUCH TODAY BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ANY SREEP RAST NIGHT BECAUSE KIKU WANTED TO-" Then Japan's sunglasses disappeared , he backed away and sat in a corner with purple lines above him.

"Japan, are you okay, what just happened?" Italy asked standing behind him. Kiku floated next to him.

"That was a character change; it changes a person's personarity, rike what you just saw happen to Japan. You'rr be abre to do that with your shugo chara too." Italy wondered what his chara would be like. He hoped that it would be someone strong and could make delicious pasta. Japan got up and grabbed Kiku.

"Why did you do that again, I thought I tord you not to unress I said so."

"He wanted to know what it rooked rike!" Kiku responded. Italy tried to change the subject.

"Hey doesn't training start soon?"

"Itary, how wirr you get home in time?" Japan released Kiku and he floated away.

"I'll drive there, can I borrow your car?-"

"NO, I mean I'rr drive you there." Italy put the egg in his back pocket and left with Japan and Kiku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Orange neko and America continue eating their McDonalds while Yellow neko and China finish their take out.***

**YN: Thanks for reading, we'd love more reviews from you guys**

**ON: *with some food still in her mouth* And any flames will be used against China!**

**China: Hey, that's not nice aru.**

**ON: Who said I was nice?**

**YN: Aww it's okay China. *another glomp***

**China: Can you please let me go aru?**

**YN: Aww, fine. *lets go**China walks out of the room***

**ON: Wow I can't believe you actually let him go. Hey what's that behind your back? *Yellow neko smirks***

**YN: Nothing, and I'm sure he'll be back.**

**ON: How can you be so sure- that's his panda isn't it?**

**YN: *shows panda and smiles* Yup.**

**America: *laughing with food still in mouth* That's hilarious! *turns towards viewers* The hero says review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! We're back bringing you another installment of Shugotalia. We'd like to thank you for the reviews you sent us.**

**YN: Thank you _mangamichelle12 _for both of your reviews. We're glad you enjoy our bantering here :D. We try our best to impress. :3 **

**ON: Next review, thank you to _PinkXRomance_. We are happy you love our story! :)**

**YN: Okay, so our next review is from... Hey wait a minute! This review is from the Orange neko!**

**ON: ...No it isn't**

**YN: Yes it is, you can't write a review for your own story! That's like cheating in the fanfiction world!**

**ON: You can't prove it was me.**

**YN: I saw you typing...**

***A voice can be heard coming down the hall.**Orange neko and Yellow neko start cowering in fear.***

**America: Hey what's up with you guys?**

**ON & YN: It's the leader...**

**America: What?**

**YN: Our boss, she may seem nice, but...**

**ON: She's like Russia in a way.**

**America:...**

**WN(White neko/ the boss): *Enters the room with an intimidating glare and looks around, spotting a certain country* America! *glomps***

***Orange neko and Yellow neko sweatdrop***

**YN: Hmm, I guess today is one of her good days.**

**ON: Doesn't this seem familiar (Glares at Yellow neko)**

**YN: Hehe... On with the story!**

***Kolkolkol could be heard down the hall.***

* * *

><p>"Count off!"<p>

"Uno!"

"Nee!"

"Zere good, then let's start today's training. Italy, remember your extra laps today." Italy sighed and started running. 'Why is Mr. Germany such a meanie today?' Then, the egg twitched in his pocket. 'Huh, did the egg just move? No, it was my imagination.'

"Italy, hurry up, your even slower zan yesterday! You'll go without lunch again unless you pick up the pace! " Italy started running faster and the egg twitched again. 'It moved again.' Then there was some rustling in the bushes. 'What was that?'

"Germany, did you hear that?"

"No, stop trying to make excuses and hurry up!" Germany started running ahead leaving Italy behind. Suddenly, Britain jumped out of the bushes.

"I've got you now Italy!"

"Waaaahhhh! It's Brittan! Jaaaappppaaannn! Geeerrrrmaaaaannnyyy!" Italy started to scream.

"_Hey this is no time to be scared!"_

"Huh, what was that?"

"_From someone who would run from a fight to someone who kicks ass- Character Change!" _

"What!" There was a ping sound as Italy opened his eyes. Instead of a light amber color, his eyes were a dark brown, filled with courage and determination. A grenade suddenly appeared in his hand, leaving the British man startled and confused.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Italy pulled out the pin with his mouth, took aim at Britain, and threw the grenade. There was an explosion followed by many curses. Another grenade appeared in his hand and he repeated the process over and over until Britain left.

As Britain left, Italy smirked at his victory as another ping filled the air. He closed his eyes and turned around to see Germany and Japan stand there, dumbfounded.

"Italy, vat the hell was that?"

"What was what? The last thing I remember was seeing Brit- Ah! Where is he!" Italy panicked and ran towards his comrades.

"Ano, Itary, you just defeated Brittan on your own."

Italy gasped, "I did, really?"

"Ya, it vas surprising. You're telling me you don't remember any of that?"

Italy shook his head, "Nope, not one bit."

"Vell, forget about your extra laps, training is canceled for today because of that performance." Germany walked off.

After he was out of hearing distance, Japan turned to Italy. "Itary, you just character changed."

"Huh, I did?"

"Yea you did, and it was bad ass." Italy's egg flew between him and Japan and started to crack.

"Ahh! It's breaking!"

"No Itary, it's hatching."

The egg split into two halves, revealing a chibi sized version of Italy. His hair was a strawberry blonde color in the same hairstyle Italy had and his eyes were dark and firm. He wore a zipped up leather jacket that had the colors of the Italian flag on it and cargo pants with the bottoms hidden in his brown combat boots.

"Ciao, I'm Feliciano your shugo chara." Feliciano put his hand up and gave a quick wave. Italy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Italy it's nice to finally meet you."

Japan quickly bowed, "Konnichiwa."

Kiku flew up hand and fist-bumped Feliciano, "Hey, I'm Kiku. Nice to meet you."

"So you came from that egg?"

"Yup, I'm you're wish to become stronger. So now you won't be a girly little coward in battle."

Italy frowned, "Hey, that wasn't nice."

Feliciano smirked, "I didn't say I was nice."

Kiku and Feliciano laughed while Japan tried to hide his laughs and Italy dropped his head.

* * *

><p>Britain was storming off back home. 'What the bloody hell happened back there? It was like Italy was a completely different person.' He entered his house and sat on one of his chairs. Two small chibi people flied up to Britain. One was wearing a tan suit and a monocle. He had light blonde hair that was neatly combed down and had light blue eyes. The other was wearing a pirate hat and outfit; he had an eye patch over his left eye and a sword in hand. He had black hair and dark green eyes.<p>

The gentlemen looking one spoke, "We probably should have mentioned this earlier but we sensed the presence of a chara that wasn't Japan's."

"Yeah Arthur, that might have been important."

"Aye, I told'em to tell you, but he wouldn't listen."

"Even though Arthur didn't tell me, you're not innocent in this either William. You could have told me yourself."

"B-but..." William's head dropped. "Aye."

Britain sighed. "It doesn't matter. At least we're all aware of it now. I'm going to go make some tea and scones. Would you guys like some too."

Arthur and William gulped and floated away as fast as they could. "It's okay, we already ate!"

Britain sweatdropped, "My cooking is not that bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**ON: So yea, that was our boss on one of her good days.**

**America: She didn't seem that bad.**

**YN: Yea, like we said, good day. However, it might get worse later on.**

**America: Ehh? Why?**

**ON: She's at a meeting with Russia right now...**

***All shiver.* *China rushes in and runs at Yellow neko.***

**China: Give me back my panda aru!**

**YN: Never! *Starts running with the panda in a tight hug* You don't want me to glomp you so I'll glomp the panda instead!**

**China: Aiya! That's not fair aru!**

**ON: Why does it seem like the oldest act like the youngest?**

**America: Dude I have no idea. *laughs***

**YN: *from a distance* Why do these author's notes always end up so long? Remember to review guys!**

**ON: Yeah, we would love more feedback from you guys because I have no idea where I'm going with this story hehe... *sweatdrop***


	4. Chapter 4 Filler

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of Shugotalia. We thank all of you that gave us feedback and we're taking your ideas into consideration. **

**ON: Thanks for contributing to the madness that I come up with.**

**YN: We come up with.**

**ON: I appreciate the ideas and I'll try to fit them in my story.**

**YN: WE appreciate the ideas and WE'LL try to fit them in OUR story.**

**ON: While I try to come up with the rest of the story, enjoy this filler that I wrote.**

**YN: Hey, are you even listening to me?**

**ON: What?**

**YN: -_- China, can I see your wok for a second?**

**China: Ah, sure aru. *Hands over wok* Be careful, it's a little heavy aru.**

**YN: Oh geez, it is. Ok orange neko, I'll give you five seconds to start running. Five...**

**ON: Hey America, can you help me out here?**

**America: Sorry dude, you're on your own this time.**

**ON: What!**

**YN: One! *starts swinging the walk around* AHHHHHHH!**

**ON: Oh shi- AHHHHHHH! *Yellow neko starts chasing the Orange neko***

**WN: Will you two stop fighting already! I swear if you don't stop soon, I'm going to have to bring on the punishments! *Orange neko stops in mid-stride and Yellow neko stops in mid-swing***

**ON/YN: Noooo! I mean yes ma'am!**

**WN: Good, this time I thought I would've needed back-up. *Russia enters***

**Russia: So, is everyone getting along? *Orange neko, Yellow neko, China, and America hug each other in fear* **

**Everyone except White neko: Yes Russia, we're all getting along well with each other (aru).**

**Russia: Oh that's great. I thought I would have to torture you guys until you learned how to get along.**

**WN: Yea, they seem fine now. Let's go Russia, we've got another meeting to start. *Both leave***

**YN: Hurry! Let's start the chapter before anything else happens!**

* * *

><p>It was an average day for The Allies. They were in their normal conference room, Britain and France were fighting, Russia was sitting on the sidelines plotting everyone's death, America was laughing on the side, China was running late again, and Canada was just sitting and smiling, hoping to be recognized.<p>

"Ni hao ma. Oh great, Britain and France are already fighting over nothing again aru. Nothing ever gets done at these meetings aru." In the corner the charas were arguing fighting. William and Arthur were in the middle of another of there battles to the death. Arthur was casting spells at him while William was firing cannon balls at him. They both had one final attack ready.

"Lightning!"

"Fire!"

At the exact same, the cannon ball and lightning hit them and they both got knock out. Then another chara floated over laughing. He had black hair with a cow lick and orange eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a big white "A", black skinny jeans, and a cape with the American flag on it.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You guys nearly destroyed each other this time! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Both of them got up.

"Alfred, who won?"

" HA HA HA, You both got knocked out at the same time."

"Yar, not again. Next time, Arthur, you be walkin the plank into hell!"

"We'll see about that old chap."

At that same time, Italy was heading home with Japan who, of course, was the one doing the driving. There was an awkward atmosphere so almost no one spoke…. Almost.

"So Feliciano, do you like pa-" Feliciano slapped Italy.

"What was that fo-"

"Shut up, Germany may go easy on you, but I won't show any mercy. You will resume training back at your house."

"But-"

"NO BUTTS!" Japan and Kiku were shocked. Kiku spoke, breaking the silence.

"Did anyone erse not see that coming?" Kiku floated over to Feliciano. "Bro, you gotta rerax."

"It's my job to take care of this spineless wimp, so mind your own business!" Italy was cowering in fear as Kiku tried to get Feliciano to calm down. 'This guy is stricter than Germany, poor Itary,' Japan thought pulling up to Italy's house.

"Arright, we are here."

"Finally, alright Italy let's go." Without giving him a chance to argue, Feliciano grabbed Italy, threw him out of the car, and dragged him into his house.

"JAPAN HELP ME!" Japan and Kiku sweatdropped.

_Back at the allies conference_

"And that concludes another pointless meeting. Honestly, if we don't complete anything, why keep having them?" Britain sighed and started walking back home with his chara's in pursuit.

"I think it's that American's fault that nothing is ever completed. He keeps rambling on about random topics." Arthur responded.

"Aye, I agree with Arthur for once. And that Alfred keeps interrupting our battles, so we always end in a draw. I say we make both of 'em walk the plank and lock'em away in Davy Jones locker!"

"I say that we use Busby's chair."

"Excellent idea Arthur, tomorrow I'll switch Busby's chair with America's before the meeting." Then Britain started to laugh evilly as he walked away.

"Alright, that meeting was totally awesome; I got to show off my awesome hero skills."

"So did I, I heroically helped Arthur and William destroy each other."

"Awesome bro. Let's go home and celebrate with a videogame marathon." They both started laughing and high-fived each other.

In the distance, China saw America and Britain talking to air.

"What the hell are they talking to?" He sighed and started walking home. "Western nations are so strange."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for the wonderful world of filler.**

**China: It's true, Western nations are very strange.**

**ON: The only thing that was important was America's chara.**

**America: And he was awesome. The image of the hero!**

***All sweatdrop except america* *America starts laughing***

**ON: Well all akwardness aside, what's for dinner, I'm thinking Italian**

**YN: I'm up for that.**

**BN (Blue neko):Me too!**

**Italy:Ve Me too!**

**ON: Where are all you people coming?**

**BN: You guys need to learn to lock your door.**

**YN: Well you guys need to learn to knock!**

**ON: Why is everyone in our house though, I think Russia and White Neko are either plotting our deathes or robbing us!**

***Orange neko jumps out of her chair and rushes to her room***

**YN: What are you doing?**

**ON: *still in her room* Checking if all my stuff is here! *Walks back into the room* Okay all my stuff is there, those sadists didn't steal any of my crap.**

**BN: Umm, Orange neko... *Everyone points behind her, Orange neko turns around***

**Russia: KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL**

**ON: ...Hi... guys... I should start running shouldn't I?**

**WN: Yeah *Orange neko runs away, out the door, toward the local pool, and through the middle school* *Everyone sweatdrops***

**YN: Let's end this author's note before anything else happens. Review and leave ideas!**


	5. Update

**A/N: Surprise, we're not dead!**

**ON: I've just been having extreme writers block! *Turns to Yellow Neko* What's your excuse?**

**YN: Let's see… school, homework, boyfriend (ha, finally got one xD!), band, 'snotes, etc…**

**ON: Ouch. Well it's not my fault that Peaches, the hamster inside my mind, stopped running, she just needed a break.**

**YN: Umm, okay…**

**America: Dude, there's a hamster in your head too?**

**ON: Of course, don't all Americans?**

**YN: And apparently America's has been on an extended vacation.**

**China: … *sweatdrop***

**China: Aiya… *sighs and whispers* Americans…**

**YN: Hmm? Did you say something China?**

**China: No, it was nothing, aru.**

**YN: Okay… now back to the point…**

**ON: Oh yeah, right! …Umm what were we talking about?**

**YN: *facepalms* Why this story has not been updated for months.**

**ON: Oh right! We will be updating soon because I'm almost completely over my writer's block! **

**YN: Finally.**

**ON: What? **

**YN: Nothing! :D**

**ON: *sighs* Well, we'll see you guys in a bit. (By the way, I have my own account, TheOrangeNeko, so check that out because I'm updating that as I come up with the next chapter of this story)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're back with another chapter of Shugotalia. *Spain walks into room***

**Spain: Hola? Romano? *Opens closet door and the Shugotalia gang falls out (ON, YN, America, China)***

**ON: OH THANK WHATEVER GOD THERE IS OUT THERE! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! *ON runs to the bathroom and everyone sweatdrops***

**Spain: How long were you guys in there?**

**YN: MONTHS. We thought we heard something from the closest and decided to check it out. Then, a gigantic angry looking block made of dark matter pushed us inside and blocked the door. (And yes, this is our way of explaining writer's block) We were lucky that America had all those hamburgers and other food, otherwise we might have starved to death.**

**Spain: Well, how did you go to the bathroom? *ON walks back into room***

**ON: WE HAVE BALDDERS OF STEEL!**

**YN: Anyway… ****Espa****ñ****a****, ****¿por qué estás aquí? (Spain, ****why**** are you here?)**

**Spain: Yo estaba mirando por Romano y Italia (I was looking for Romano and Italy)**

**YN: ****Nosotros escuchamos Italia y Romano desde el interior del armario hace un rato. Italia vio el bloque y empezó a llorar, mientras que Romano comenzó a maldecir al bloque. Gritamos pidiendo ayuda, pero no nos o****yeron****. (We heard Italy and Romano from inside the closet a while ago. Italy saw the block and started crying while Romano started cursing at the block. We yelled for help, but they didn't hear us.)**

**ON: Wait a second. I don't speak Spanish, what the hell are you guys talking about?**

**YN:****Cállate idiota. (Shut up idiot)**

**America: Dude, speak American already.**

**ON: You don't speak Spanish? I thought you would, considering all of the illega- *YN puts her hand over ON mouth***

**YN: Um, voy a empezar el cap****ítulo****… (I'm going to start the chapter…)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_The next day_

Italy was at Japan's house after escaping the horrors of living with his newly hatched chara. The two were sitting on Japan's porch while Italy told Japan of what Feliciano's training was like.

"Was it reary that bad?" Japan asked in disbelief.

Italy sighed, put his head down in sorrow, and complained, "Yeah, he would let me sleep or eat pasta or make any white flags, or do anything fun."

Japan put his hand on Italy's back. "That sucks bro." Italy turned his head up to look at his Japanese friend.

"Did you have this much trouble when Kiku hatched?"

Japan abruptly took his and off Italy's back with a small gasp. He turned around with a slight blush on his face, remembering the experience. "Hai, he hatched whire America came to visit. It was very embarrassing."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback time*<em>

America arrived at Japan's house wearing a suit and carrying a backpack. He apparently wanted to show his 'homie' something and introduce him to some western culture.

"So, why is it you came here today?" Japan asked as America was searching in his bag.

"Dude check it out yo, I totally brought you a new game. It's gonna rock your world bro." He said, pulling out a small red table."Ta-da! It's a futuristic fortune telling game. It totally answers any question you want to ask it."

This peaked Japan's interest. "Rearry? That sound quite interesting. You'rr teach me this right?"

"Yea dude! So you put your hands on the table and ask a question. Then your hands will mysteriously move once for yes and twice for no all on their own."

Japan looked nervously at his friend. "How nice, so ghost are invorved." He replaced his nervous look and gazed curiously at the table. "But it seem odd, can you rearry terr someone fortune with it?"

"Dude just you watch," America turned around with a smirk on his face. 'Im so gonna trick this sucker and move my hands on their own. Hilarious!' He set up the table and they both sat down on opposite sides. "Okay dude, is there something you wanna like know about?"

"I guess… Just ask it if Shiro, he is a dog… Wirr Shiro of the Toda family find a bride, yea."

"Rock out, we'll ask it about a dog." They placed their hands on the table. "Here we go. Will Mister Todo's Shiro find a bride?"They waited and stared intently at the board. Suddenly, they both moved their hands and America sat up, shouting, "Holy crap did you see that!"

"I did! That mean yes correct? I think perhap I understand." He raised his head up in surprise. "Incredible, this make fortune terring so easy!"

America had a large smile on his face. 'He bought the whole thing! I was totally right, this is hilarious!' "So what do you wanna ask it next! It can be anything at all! Is there someone or something bothering you!'

Japan was shocked at America's suggestion. "Ehh, someone bothering?" He looked down to the side. "Werr, let me think…" He looked off to the side, contemplating on what else he could ask it. Looking down, he revealed his inner feelings to America. "Ever since you came here, the environment and people around me have changed so much, strange things have been happening since I open myself up to the world, people from my home pretend they're from your home, and people from your home actuarry berieve they're from mine. It's arr very confusing, do not get me wrong, I say think it's wonderful to get to know the peopre and curture of countries I only knew by reputation before, but I'm stirr worried whether I can get arong werr with everybody in the future." America gasped a little, and Japan continued, "So, maybe you can ask it if I wirr be abre to get arong werr with others, that way I can put it on my resume." He finished with a worried and thoughtful look on his face.

America was left speechless for a second while he comprehended what was actually on his friend's mind and said quietly, "Oh… Yea… No prob, I didn't realize you felt that way." America sat back down, hands still on the table. "Dude, you rock. Now, let's do this thing okay?"

Japan put his hands on the table, "Hai." They waited and both of their hands moved again. Japan was surprised and America had another large smile on his face.

"No way that was so awesome! Just once? That's the answer! It's a yes! You got a yes! Hahahaha~"

Later that day, America wanted to take Japan out for some drinks with some of his other friends, but Japan declined the offer and returned to his house. He walked through his house until he got into his room. He loosened his tie, started to stare thoughtfully at the other side of the room, and sighed. He turned to approach his dresser and stared in shock at the egg that was sitting on it. "Ah, what is this doing here?" He picked it up, noticing it was warm, and examined the design on it. The egg was a pure white with a red circle on the center of its side, which resembled the design on his flag. He put the egg back down on the dresser and looked around to search for any sign of a break in. "Werr, I'm not sure how it got, but I know I should at reast take care of it, since it seem to be arrive." With that, he changed, sat on the porch with a calming silence, and went off to sleep.

The next day, America visited Japan's house once again. He walked into Japan's room, a large smile grazing his face at the thought of seeing his new friend again, while Japan sitting on his bed closely examining the egg he found out about the previous night. He walked over to Japan exclaiming, "Dude, you should have come out with us last night, it was a blast! Hahahaha~" He took notice of the egg on the bed and immediately stopped laughing. "Hey, what's that you've got there, dude?"

"Oh, this is an egg I found sitting on my sherf last night. I am not quite sure how it got there, but I supposed Tama brought it inside." Japan held up the egg close to his face. "The pattern is suspicious…"

"Dude, I totally know what that is!"

Japan's face immediately was overcome with a look of pure shock. "Rearry, you do?"

America laughed, "Hahaha, of course. It's a shugo chara egg."

Japan gave him a confused look. "Ehh, nani? What is that?

America smiled and pulled out a starred, red, white, and blue egg. "This is a shugo chara egg, and that's not even the awesomest part yet." He poked the egg. "Wakey wakey Alfred." The egg moved slightly on its own until it floated up into the air. There, it began to crack horizontally in the middle and a chibi version of America popped out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey dude why did you wake me up, I wanted to sleep in this mor-" He saw the Japanese man staring in shock at him. "I mean, I was recharging my strength after a long day of fighting crime hahaha," the floating chibi America explained as he took a heroic pose, puffing out his chest.

America laughed and introduced him to Japan. "Okay, so this is my shugo chara, Alfred. He came from this egg that I apparently created from my dreams."

Alfred grinned and gave Japan a thumbs up, "Yup, I was born out of America's desire to be strong and heroic to protect his citizens and friends." America blushed a bit and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, that he did, hehe."

Japan was amazed, "Sugoi, so these creatures are created from the dreams of peopre?" He stared down at his own egg. "I wonder what wirr hatch from mine…" He sighed, got up, and put his egg back on the shelf. "Werr America, I am going to meditate on it, so you can go home now."

America looked dejected, "Oh, ok dude. I guess I'll see you around then…" He started to head for the door with his chara floating by his head, but before he could leave, a voice suddenly called out.

"No way, that's not how you should act towards your friends!" Japan's egg floated up into the air. "If you wanna make friends, you have to be friendry yourself, not a roner!" The egg hatched and a chibi version of Japan popped out. "Ret me give you a hand, bro. Character change!" Suddenly, a pair of sunglasses appeared on Japan's face and he rushed over to the American man.

"Hey bro, I was just kidding about going home! You can stay over as long as you like to! We can pray video games, watch anime, and-" _POP. _Japan lost the glasses and stood speechless in front of the American before beginning to blush. "Ehh, what was that?"

Kiku flew toward the group. "Bro, that was carred a character change and it was awesome! Oh, and by the way," He grinned and gave a peace sign. "I'm Kiku, your shugo chara!"

_*End of flashback time*_

* * *

><p>Kiku, who flew into the room during the flashback, poked Japan on his forehead. "Are you kidding? America was raughing his ass off and so was Alfred."<p>

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "So, America also has a chara?"

"Oh, I forgot to terr you, you and I aren't the only ones with charas, America and England have them too."

Meanwhile, Britain and his charas were carrying Busby's chair into the conference room, laughing evilly to themselves.

"America won't be able to talk his way out of this one."

William had a questioning look on his face. "Yar, but what do we do about Alfred?"

Arthur scoffed. "Idiot, isn't it obvious? If America dies, so will Alfred."

William growled and quickly floated toward Arthur. He took out his sword and pointed it closely to his fellow chara. "Hey, don't ye be callin me an idiot when you can't even fire a cannon."

Arthur sighed and pushed the sword sideways away from his face, keeping a calm composure. "Only idiotic wankers would have one, let alone know how to use them."

Britain took America's chair and placed it on the other side of the room, next to one of the windows, then he placed Busby's chair where America's chair was previously located. He let out a dark chuckle and heard his charas arguing again. "Hey, when you two are done bickering, America will be here soon," Britain yelled at them. They both floated over to him and laughed evilly. Then, without warning, Russia sat in Busby's chair.

"Oh, dobroto (or whatever he said in the dub) Britain, you're here kind of early today aren't you?"

"Bollocks, wrong country!" William yelled in anger as red lightning shot out from the chair and exploded, pieces scattering on the floor. They all lowered their heads in defeat.

Russia smiled looking toward Britain's direction and was about to say something about the now broken chair when he noticed Arthur and William floating by the English man's head. "What are those floaty things next to your head?" The two charas stopped bickering and gasped along with their owner.

"You can see us/them!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we end it there, sorry it's been a long time guys. OrangeNeko had a large writer's block and I decided to at least finish this chapter off for her. I'm probably going to be writing more of this story, so that's why you may notice the different writing styles we have. Of course, this story will still be a combination of both of our ideas, it will just be… expressed differently. :3 Oh, and if you have issues with Japan/Kiku's dialogue, just try replacing the 'r's with 'l's, it was OrangeNeko's idea and its probably just as annoying to read as to write, hehe… so yea :3**

**ON: Yea, sorry again guys. *suddenly remembers something* Oh, I left my phone in the closet, I should charge it soon, it's been dead for a while. *enters the closet***

**America: Oh, I left my McDonald's Gold Card in there too. *also enters the closet when suddenly the door closes and the block of dark matter returns in a smaller version to block the door.***

**China: Aiyah! It has returned aru!**

**ON: Ah! Why can't I open the door anymore!**

**America: Dude no way! Are we stuck in here again?**

**ON: That's what it looks like.**

**America: Don't worry dudette, I've got something that can entertain both of us.**

**ON: No way! This is going to be so much fun! Can we start right now?**

**America: Of course! I'm going to be the cannon and you can-**

**YN: What are you two doing in there?**

**ON: Playing Monopoly! Okay, well I'm going to be the hat 'cause I like being the hat.**

**YN: … Okay… *facepalms* China, can you wrap this up please?**

**China: Sure. *turns to readers* Please review, I know we have been gone for a while, but the nekos still read the reviews, which motivated them to finish this chapter aru. And with every review, we will get closer to our new goal of finding a solution to destroy this block and let those two out… Actually, it's more peaceful without those two shouting all the time aru…**


End file.
